Maple Ice Cream
by OtherworldlyArtist
Summary: A series of one-shots based around the pairing of 2p!Prucan(Matthew James WilliamsXAkbar Belischdmit). Each chapter is a new flavor of lov-ice cream. (The rating may go up someday.)


**Lollipop Love**

**Rating: T** for suggestive quality and Matt's potty mouth.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Apple and I did create Akbar, but feel free to use him. Love him! Please. We need 2p!Prucan, too. Somehow, I think I've gone away from the point of this disclaimer.

* * *

Sometimes you're in the mood for something sweet. Ever have that kind of moment? The kind where you'd flip a truck over to get to the jawbreaker that rolled under it. Where you'd literally give someone a break to get the Kit Kat bar. Where you'd gladly punch the guy in the face just to get them to shut up long enough to give you the damn Klondike bar.

Matt was in that kind of mood. He was currently scouring his cabin for anything that could stave off his sweet tooth's relentless demands. Thanks to his bastard, Prussian boyfriend he didn't have any maple syrup left in his house. And wasn't that just fuckin' pathetic? He, the representation of _Canada,_ had run out of maple syrup. It just wasn't right.

He ripped open his cabinets on his continued quest for sweets while he thought about how to deal with the syrup shortage. For half a second, Matt considered the merits of giving Akbar a limitation, but he quickly stopped that plan before he gave himself too much hope. The ass would never be able to handle a limit on his food. There wouldn't be a negotiation of any sort or talking if Matt tried to pull that. Nope. Akbar would get up and leave and, hell, if Matt would probably ever see him again. The uncaring jerk wasn't called the Ice Prince for nothing.

He opened the fridge, hoping that the food fairies had come to help him. No such luck. Akbar had already raided it. There wasn't a single leftover in sight. Heck, even the chocolate sauce was empty. Whether from how much ice cream Akbar ate daily or from what they'd been doing befo—

The blonde man coughed into his fist and tried to leave that thought behind since he didn't want more problems to deal with. Especially since Akbar had left a few days ago to do whatever random crap he decided to do when he wandered off and wouldn't be available to fix any "problems" Matt had. He frowned into the ghost town that was his fridge, a thought suddenly occurring to him. Akbar had probably left because they'd run out of food.

_Damn, I need to go to the store._ Matt thought, rubbing his eyes at the thought of having to go out in public.

He shut the door and ran his fingers through his bangs, feeling exhausted at the trip to town he'd have to make fairly soon. Matt didn't have a problem with the long drive he'd have to make. He didn't have a problem with the people, either. They were _his_ people, after all. Matt cared about them. He'd just rather fight some countries than talk to them. Talking to them was fine, but, frankly, Matt would rather avoid it. He didn't like the attention. He'd gone through far too many wars just for some attention. After all that, Matt found that being ignored was the way to go. There were a lot less problems.

If given a choice between starving for a few years, aside from what he could catch in the woods for himself, or going into town, he'd choose starving. But, Matt was left without a choice if he wanted his boyfriend to come back. Akbar could do without a lot of things, but food was something he'd always been passionate about. Or as passionate as the monotone man could get. Basically, no food, no boyfriend. It was worth picking up some groceries and talking to a few people to get laid.

Matt's ponderings were cut short when he spotted a white bag in the far corner.  
_Sugar?!_ Matt thought, completely ready to chug some at this point.

Lunging for the desired item, he knocked over cans of soup and barely felt it when he rammed his shoulder into the cabinet door. Matt's fingers brushed the bag. He strained closer, sweat breaking out across his face at the dire situation he found himself in. A smile broke out across his face when he managed to drag the bag out with two fingers. He was about to whoop and dance until he realized it was flour.

The Canadian's smile melted away, leaving his usual angry frown. He flung the flour back as hard as he could and slammed the cabinet for good measure. He grumbled and kicked the counter just because he felt like it.

_**CRASH!**_

"God dammit!" Matt snarled as he spun around to see what had happened.

He cursed some more when he realized that his tantrum had knocked a jar off his shelf. He was about to stomp over to get a broom when he saw the contents scattered about with the remains of the glass jar.

Leftover Halloween candy.

He didn't care how old they were, those suckers were _his._ Expiration dates be damned. Matt swiped up a cherry lollipop and when the taste hit his tongue, he was in heaven. Sheer _bliss_ swept through his body. He closed his eyes, a contented sigh escaping around the sucker.

_Take that, sweet tooth. I win._ Matt grinned around the stick as he went to get that broom.

With the mess cleaned up and having gone through three suckers in a row, Matt unwrapped a raspberry one and got down to writing up a grocery list. He knew what the most important/necessary items were and would not allow himself to forget them as he wrote them at the top of the list in all caps:

-MAPLE SYRUP

-ICE CREAM

Matt leaned his chair back, tapping his lip with the pen while he thought about what else he really needed. He quickly added soap, shampoo and toilet paper to the list. He could piss out in the bushes just fine but taking a shit was torture. He didn't want to have to deal with leaves anymore. Last time it had been dark and he hadn't noticed the poison ivy . . .

Matt shuddered. He didn't want to deal with that again.

He underlined the toilet paper twice.

"What are you doing, Matt?"

"Holy _shit!_" Matt yelped, toppling his chair over at the quiet question.

The blonde could only cough and blink through his teary eyes since he'd almost choked on his stupid lollipop. While he was recovering, a tall man blinked down at his struggling with icy, blue eyes. Akbar leaned down next to Matt and picked up the sunglasses that had been tossed to the side from his impact. He plopped them back on the Canadian's head and straightened. He resumed staring at Matt. All he did was nod before sitting down in the chair next to him.

Matt groaned while he pushed himself up, aware of the other's gaze focused on him. "Real nice. Thanks for helping me up."

"You're welcome," came the instant reply.

Matt shot the white haired male a dark look. Though the other's expression hadn't changed a bit, Matt knew he was trading sarcasm with him.

"Smartass." He mumbled, straightening his chair. "Would it kill you to be nice every once in a while? What, you afraid that if you crack open that lump of ice you have for a heart, you'll find out there's really nothing in there?"

When Akbar's eyes flickered at the word "kill", Matt instantly regretted what he'd said. Hell. He needed to watch his mouth. Akbar could be a little cold sometimes, but he wasn't that bad. He certainly didn't need a reminder about his death. The guy was lucky to be alive. He didn't need that rubbed in his face.

What a pair they made. Akbar, seemingly the uncaring asshole of the year. And Matt, perpetually needing a boot in his mouth.

There was a bit of a silence between them as Akbar locked eyes with Matt. The experience was always unsettling for Matt. Not many people looked at him. That used to be because he wasn't very noticeable. Now, people avoided him because of his temper. Matt sometimes still wanted to be noticed and Akbar did that in a weird, uncaring way that he liked. When Akbar looked at him, it was like he was the only thing that mattered to him. Yet, the Prussian knew when it would be too much and would leave him alone before Matt could even yell at him. But, right now Akbar was punishing him. Whether he knew he was doing it, Matt had no idea. All he knew was that Akbar was not willing to say anything more until Matt continued the conversation. He did that sometimes. When people said things Akbar didn't like, he'd stare them down and wait for them to fix it or he'd leave. Simple as that.

Matt liked that about Akbar. He wasn't a coward. He just didn't like some lines to be crossed. Once done, he'd wait for your next move and act accordingly. That's how Matt liked to do things as well. When his temper wasn't rushing him into something stupid, anyway.

Knowing he was getting close to Akbar up and leaving, Matt said. "You need anything from the store?"

"Ice cream." Akbar responded immediately. "And pancakes."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Got that. Is there anything else you need to keep your engine running?"

The white haired male tilted his head. "I don't have an engine that needs to be kept running, Matt."

The Canadian smacked a hand to his face in irritation. Modern talk was a no-no with Akbar since he hadn't been _alive_ to catch latest trends.

"Just, what else do you want?" the red eyed man growled.

Akbar looked at him for a moment. "Food."

Matt bit his sucker in half in irritation. "Be specific, asshole!"

He huffed, blowing his scraggly bangs out of his face before reaching for another cherry lollipop. He rolled it around his mouth as he considered his list, unaware of the other's eyes following the movement.

"What do I want?" Akbar asked.

"I don't need an echo, I need an answer." Matt said, distractedly, writing milk and eggs on the list.

Matt was dumbfounded when, a moment later, Akbar pulled the sucker out of his mouth and proceeded to stick it in his own. No remorse. No thought on the action at all. Akbar just sucked on the treat and inspected what Matt had written thus far.

With _his_ sucker. The fucker had stolen _his sucker._

Too shocked to find his way to anger quite yet, Matt gaped at his boyfriend. "Did you _seriously_ just do that?"

Blue eyes looked back at him. Akbar considered his words for a moment, rolling the lollipop around, before saying, "Yes. I wanted something sweet."

"Why?! There's plenty right there!" Matt jerkily gestured to the pile of sweets on the table, his brain unable to process what the hell was wrong with Akbar.

Akbar thought for a second before asking. "Do you want it back?"

After all the shit he'd been through to get it? Hell yeah! Akbar could do his own foraging. Matt geared up to tell him off. "Yeah! That was min—"

_What's happening right now?_ Matt asked himself since he really had no clue.

He was supposed to be kicking Akbar out of his house. Why did he suddenly have Akbar's tongue down his throat? When had kissing come into play?!

He blinked twice and realized that he didn't care, so he dived into the kiss. He tangled his tongue with Akbar's, wanting to suck all the sweetness off his tongue that was _his_ since he still hadn't forgiven the other for that. You know what? Screw it. It was _all_ his. Everything about Akbar was his. That thieving tongue. The soft lips that were rubbing against his in a way that was driving him nuts. Those perfect teeth nibbling at him as if they were trying to devour him. Matt gasped at the sensation, desire shooting through him. Grabbing some air real quick, he tangled a hand through Akbar's silky hair before going back in for more.

Or so he'd been planning.

The look Akbar was giving him stopped Matt in his tracks. There was warmth and desire swirling around in his eyes. Considering the man was in constant poker face 24/7, the change in pace was startling.

_Fuck, that's hot,_ was all Matt could think as Akbar held him entranced.

Matt was so swept away by everything that was happening he almost missed the other's next words. "I wanted yours because I knew it would taste like you. You're sweeter than candy, Matt."

Matt's jaw dropped open at that statement. Akbar placed the sucker back in Matt's mouth, just as he'd wanted, and got up.

As Akbar walked away to the back of the house, he called over his shoulder. "And, I want you, Matt."

And just like that, the blonde man was left utterly speechless in his kitchen. Matt didn't waste any time as he pulled the sucker out of his mouth and threw it in the trash, tossing his jacket off as he followed after his boyfriend.

Yeah, sometimes Matt was in the mood for something sweet. Right now, he was in the mood for something else entirely.

* * *

**Author's Note(aka: Shameless advertising time)**** -Yay, I finally wrote another thing for this couple that I love. XD Maybe one day I can catch up to my partner in crime, Apple(from AppleBagel). Go check out her fics if you don't already. She's your one-stop place for everything 2p!Prucan~! And if you feel like it or you're dying from lack of 2p!Prucan, check out our Ask 2p!Prucan and 2p!Nyo!Prucan blog. (I need to do some catch up on drawings there. T.T) **

**My friend reads/edits my stories with a Kiku voice(1p!Japan). Since she puts down the quotes I say whilst reading her stories, I decided to return the favor. **

**Kiku Quotes:**

**- "Drrdrrl dadrrrl dadrrrl, I need to go to the store." *Matt voice* (Gilbert voice: "This your time to shine and you're giving the spotlight away to someone else!")**

**- *Back to Kiku* "The Canadian's smile melted away, leaving his usual frangry . . . frangry?" Me*Gilbert voice*: "He's frowny and angry! Frangry!" **

**- "Modern talk was a no-no—No-no. No-no~ No-no~" Me*Gilbert voice*: "THAT'S SO CUTE!" **

**- "Drop it low, low, low, low." **

**Me*Gilbert voice*: "What're we dropping?" **

**Her*Kiku voice*: "My hopes and dreams." **

**Me*Gilbert voice*: "That's not fun."**

**Her*Kiku voice*: "I've decided to become Orochi." (2p!Japan)**

**Me*Gilbert voice*: "Nooo! I loooove you! I don't want to become lameo Akbar!" **

**Thus concludes this session of young adult Prupan romance novel. **

**- *Matt voice, using Kiku's replacement for cursing* "Disrespectful, that's hot,"**

***End Kiku Quotes***

**She got to feel my pain on switching voices in this story. (We do the voices for Akbar, Matt, Gilbert, Alfie, Kiku, Orochi to keep in character(Everyone else is just screwed)) When she had to switch to Matt's voice, she'd say it with a perfect pissed off Kiku voice. I give you the Canaku! That's my favorite voice, man!**


End file.
